Up until the present, various coin selector apparatus have been developed. For example, an electronic coin selector apparatus is disclosed by the specification of applicant's patent application (unexamined Japanese patent application 8-255480).
A conventional coin selector apparatus is equipped only with functions which sort coins in the proper manner. The coin apparatus provided with other functions has not heretofore been considered. That is, a coin selecting apparatus has not been provided which can set the pre-determined amount of coins or tokens required to operate the machine or device, which displays the amount of deposited money and which, when the user is purchasing time, displays time corresponding to the deposited money.